Physical
by Prongs is mine
Summary: Why do I always end up in such crazy and embarrassing situations with James Potter? Lily's point of view : hope you enjoy


**Physical**

"Hey!" James jumps onto the Gryffindor Common Room couch with a huge thump, smiling charmingly at me. I have a maroon, thick cotton blanket over my body as I sit next to the huge stone lit fireplace. It is freezing.

Well I _used _to be freezing. James is now joining me under the blanket, cuddling next to me and shivering.

I sigh, putting my head on his shoulder to add warmth between us.

"Hi, James," I reply lamely, looking up at his dark, dark, _dark _brown hair that is standing floppily in every direction. His sparkling hazel eyes stare right back at me curiously.

"So what's up?" he asks me as he plays with my left hand, white imprints of his fingers showing up on it as shivers run down my back -probably not from the cold.

"Ummm… nothing fun…" I can see my breath as I speak, making me want to end the sentence quickly as I watch the the puffs of translucent grey evaporate right into James' face.

"Oh, come on. You have to be doing _something _interesting! You're all alone in the common room at 2 in the morning," James replies as he picks my hand up from where it is sitting in between our legs and places his hand against it. "Ha! Mine's about two times yours!"

"Very intriguing…" I say sarcastically as he rubs my hand against his while I feel the friction building up. "I'm glad it's not the other way around." I pull my fingers away from him carefully and place them on my lap when I notice that weird and bubbling emotion growing inside of me, just like any other time we hang out. When James fights back playfully and grabs my hand, both of our faces turn red.

"Sorry," he mumbles, embarrassed, and brushes his hair out of his face strikingly. I don't know what to do.

"Errrm… yeah."

Awkwardly, I move my hand onto the couch arms. "Good idea." James laughs and watches me questioningly again.

"What???" I say, frustrated.

"Nothing… nothing… I'm just bored and you usually do something exciting… so I'm waiting for that to happen…"

I glare at him. "Well can you stop?"

"Why?"

"Because it's creepy when people gawk at me!"

"I'm not gawking!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!!!"

"No I am not!!!" he says with a smile.

"Ugh!!! Stop it!!!"

"Go out with me?"

Raising my eyebrows at him, I break, "What the hell, James?!? No! I will not go _anywhere_ with you! Can you please leave me alone now? Cause I was in a good mood before you had to sit down on the couch and try to molest me!"

"Okay, now that is exaggerating the truth! I totally didn't mean to touch… down there. I was aiming for your hand…" James shrugs in a 'no big deal' fashion as I feel my face flush. "And I was just trying to make a conversation with you at the beginning, but you didn't ever follow it through!"

"Well sorry, but I was cold!" I try to think of something important to say, but James is looking at me again, making it hard to concentrate... so I pout at his handsome face. He can be so frustrating sometimes.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Lily?" James asks sarcastically. And then he snickers at his own joke.

So I throw the blanket away and storm towards the girls' dormitory stairs. Like I said, frustrating.

James leans into the dark red couch pillows, crossing his arms over his chest and pouts just like the way I was doing moments before. "Oh come on, Lily! I was only joking! Why do you always overreact about everything?"

"I do not! I don't see why you have to purposely annoy me _all the time_!" I snap back.

He doesn't answer. Instead, he gets off the couch and walks towards me, grabbing my shoulders and making me have to see those magical hazel eyes another time. I am sure this is all a game for him.

"James, let go of me!" I squeal in a weird way, strangled and louder than I expected, like I am scared of how the situation has changed so quickly.

"No."

"Are you _serious_?"

"Yes-"

"James, let _go _of me!" If anything, his grip gets tighter. "_Why _are you doing this?"

"At first I was just making it so you had look at me, but now I just think it's funny watching you get freaked out about nothingness."

"I am not freaking out about 'nothingness', James!" I watch one of his eyebrows get higher up on his forehead. "I like my personal space, is all..." I say as I realize how unreasonable I am being.

"Oh, Lily, you are so cute when you realize that I am right and you are wrong." James smiles meanly so I push his huge, muscular body away. He looses his balance and grabs a hold of me again as he crashes down onto the hardwood floor, dragging me down to the ground also.

"Ugh, James…" I moan because my mouth happens to land right on his. "Why do things like this always happen to you and _me_?" I sense his lips tense and relax underneath mine as I stay where I am, just to see if he is going to make any mistakes.

James fixes my light grey and baggy wool sweater quickly so that it covers all of my stomach and then rolls us over -I squeak embarrassingly- so I'm looking up at his adorable white and crooked smile. "It's because we are meant to be together, Lily!" he says as he licks his lips and I make a face.

"Or it's because you are _stalking_ me!" I say as I fidget underneath him, getting even more tangled up while I flail my arms and legs everywhere. "Why are you even _up _at this hour???" My pajama bottoms and his are probably in a huge knot, because it seems harder and harder to move. "Otherwise, I would accidentally kiss and fall on _other_ teenage boys sometimes! But they are all stupid and won't go near me because they all think that you are dating me or something!"

James is coming down on me so I lean my chin closer to my neck, probably making myself look like I have a double-chin. "I know. Those gits _are _stupid…" he says softly.

I stick my tongue out at him and accidentally lick his chin. "Argh…! James, get off me."

"No, its fine, Lily. I understand that you _need _me," he says cockily as he tries to adjust our pajama bottoms because he and I can hardly move any of our limbs.

"Excuse me???"

"First, you dive onto me, almost killing both of us with all of your passion. Second, you kiss me hard on the mouth, giving both of us bruised lips. And third, you try to make out with me. You want me so badly. I'm almost embarrassed for you!"

Exhaling deeply, I attempt to not get _too_ mad. I should save my energy because he is _sooo _not worth it… right?

I try kicking him, but instead of fracturing any of his bones, they miss his legs completely and I end up opening my legs underneath _James Potter_! "Ooops!" I whisper, now stuck in a rather uncomfortable position.

The arms that are supporting James give in, so now I have about 150 pounds of man and muscle getting hammered into me.

As I feel my self slowly dying, all of my other senses go haywire. I start getting light-headed, not only because I am losing my air-supply, but because I've realized _just how close _I am to James right now. I mean, James' lips are again on mine –although this time I think we broke our nose… and teeth… or at least bruised something-, my chest is glued to his muscular one, my arms somehow have ended up around him and onto his back, and my knees are pushing into his thighs in shock of all that has just happened.

"Fuck, sorry, Lily!" James mutters, quickly pushing up off his knees and standing up.

Strangely enough, I feel very open and unsafe ever since he has left my body, like the first couple of seconds after getting out of a steaming hot shower or a relaxing and warm bubble bath. I'm just lying here, on the ground staring up at him and he's staring right back down at me.

"Well _I_ could have killed you," James states, biting his lip, concern written all along his tan face.

I shake my head. "No, James, its fine… I know that _that_ was an accident." I'm smiling apologetically some reason. It's not like _I _did anything wrong, so why should I feel bad? But I do.

"I'm glad." My friends would call this a love connection… I'm _sure_ they would, because we are both just gazing at each other and smiling. I must have gotten hit in the head. "Because I don't want you to think of me as just a huge pervert," James says lightly as he scratches his head.

"You _did _flip us over… so you were on top, and then you stayed there until I had no air-supply left…" As I say this, he is cautiously looking at me, as if he's scared that if he comes any closer, he will break me.

"Okay… I understand… I'm a complete asshole."

"Thank god you finally realize what I have to go through every time you act like… well… you," I say in between laughs as I get off my back. I walk over to where he is frowning at me and I pat his arm. "Its okay, James. At least it makes my life more exciting."

"That's what I was _telling _you earlier!!! When we hang out, life is so much more fun and interesting than when we are with other people!" James tells me, leaning closer, making me have to lean away from him.

"Too cheesy, James," I say with a small smile.

"Really? I thought it was sweet!" James replies happily. As he says it, he grabs my pale hands again, making them swing back and forth, casting a huge shadow with the firelight.

"Yeah, well…" I move my head back as a huge yawn gets released, making layers of dark brick-colored hair fall from behind my ear.

Everyone knows that James Potter is a fantastic Quidditch player, but do they know that he can place two female hands in his left hand and catch a strand of falling hair in the same instant? Not only can he do this with a charming smile, but he can also do all of this with as much care and love that it takes to make even a _Slytherin's_ heart break! I am in shock.

"You should get to bed," James says quietly.

"But I'm not tired!" I whine like a three year old as another yawn escapes.

"No, I'm serious. I shouldn't have goofed around with you when you were about to head to your room, anyway-"

"Tomorrow's Saturday, James-"

"Exactly! The only days of the week that you need energy for are Saturdays and Sundays. I wouldn't be worrying if it was a Thursday night, cause all you would have the next day would be school!" James's eyes are big and convincing.

"Ha ha… but _you_ aren't going to sleep so why should I?" My hands are still in hisand I have given up on leaning away from him. My will power is now so weak that I begin to move _closer _to James.

"Because you are younger than me. You need your rest because you are still just a baby, Lily," he jokes. My arms swing away from him as his hands gab my upper waist instead. "Just an innocent, tiny baby."

"But only by a couple of months… so I don't really think you should count that as an age difference. And you are _barely _an adult, James. And girls are _way _more mature than guys."

"Maybe you are mentally more mature, Lily, but physically I think that you need more rest than I do."

My hands are dangling down underneath my shoulders pathetically and it makes me feel awkward. I move them onto James' chest, immediately feeling comfortable. It only makes sense. I will look _very _lame if he has his arms on me but I'm doing nothing... _obviously_.

"I am mentally _and _physically more mature than you, James, and that is just the truth," I laugh, as fingers tangle in my hair and I slide my arms along his toned back. I am enjoying my self, so why stop now…?

"Every man always hopes that Lily Evans is more physically mature than they are…" James muses, chuckling softly.

He stops suddenly as I voluntarily drag us down onto the cold stone floor for another breathless body on body time.

Unlike me, James's brain is working perfectly and remembers to start kissing me aswe reach the ground with a barely audible 'plump'.

"…but I still don't believe you when you say it, so I guess we'll just have to find out if it's true," he finishes after a pause from snogging.

"Mmokayy…" I muster, before starting up being physical to the gorgeous James Potter once more with all of the shivers, sparkles, and goosebumps that I have ever had when he is near, compacted into each kiss. I think I might begin to understand what those feelings mean.

* * *

Just to tell all of you: James is younger than Lily in the books! I didn't know this when I wrote the story, and I don't really want to change their conversation at the end of the story (when they mention ages), so you are stuck with the lie :)

I will be a very happy person if you give me some advice on my writing, because i need to improve!

And if you see any spelling or grammar errors that i missed, please let me know! I always seem to miss them even after proofreading it several times :) hahaha

REVIEW IN GENERAL CAUSE I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!

-Maia


End file.
